womenstransportfandomcom-20200214-history
Children's Travel
Research 2000s Granie, M.A. (2007). Gender differences in preschool children's declared and behavioral compliance with pedestrian rules. Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour, 10(5), 371-382. *This study examined gender differences in compliance with pedestrian rules among preschool children. As hypothesized, the results showed that girls’ behaviors were more compliant than those of boys. Moreover, girls said they were more compliant with rules, had better knowledge of rules, and exhibited greater rule internalization than boys. The findings suggest that girls and boys have different motives for obeying safety rules. The results are discussed in regard to the origins of gender differences in traffic-rule compliance. Karsten, L., & van Vliet, W. (2006). Children in the city: Reclaiming the street. Children, Youth and Environments, 16(1), 151-167. *During recent decades, in many cities, important changes in home and neighborhood environments have significantly impacted the play and peer interactions of children. Many urban streets and public spaces have become inhospitable to children. However, parents continue to value outdoor play and access to nature as important to their children’s health and development. Against the background of a re-emerging interest among families and city governments to create child-friendly urban environments, this paper examines social and physical characteristics of such environments, based on research conducted in Amsterdam and Rotterdam, the Netherlands. It concludes that planners and designers need to support the efforts of families to re-claim the street as an important area for urban livability for children. McMillan, T. , Day, K., Boarnet, M., Alfonzo, M., & Anderson, C. (2006). Johnny Walks to School - Does Jane? Sex Differences in Children's Active Travel to School. Children, Youth and Environments, 16(1), 75-89. ' *Children are trip generators and in the majority of households that trip is provided by the mother. This paper shows that caregiver's attitudes affect the decision to allow children to travel independently. This paper, and many others, indicate that boys enjoy greater spatial freedom than girls. '''Cain, A., Hamer, P., & Sibley-Perone, J. (2005). Teenage attitudes and perceptions regarding transit use (Report No. DTRS98-G-0032). Tampa, Florida: State of Florida Department of Transportation. ' *This report presents the results of eight focus groups with teens and parents in Miami and Tampa. The report provides marketing messages targeted to parents and teens that take advantage of the information they found where transit was deemed positive: independent mobility, safety, and cost. 'Mackett, R.L., Lucas, L., Paskins, J., & Turbin, J. (2005). The therapeutic value of children's everyday travel. ''Transportation Research, Part A, 39, 205-219. *This paper looks at the role of travel as a facilitator and provider of children's physical activity which is an essential part of a healthy lifestyle. One finding is that the car is used more for the structured out-of-home events, while walking is more popular for the unstructured out-of-home events. McDonald, N. (2005). Children's travel: Patterns and influences. Unpublished doctoral dissertation, University of California at Berkeley. ' *This dissertation examines the trip to school using the national travel survey data from 1969 to 2001. The author finds that the increased distance to school is an influential factor in the decreased walk rate to school which suggests that efforts to create a safer walk to school may not increase the walk rate as much as desired. '''Weston, L.M. (2005). What helps and what hinders the independent mobility of non-driving teens. Unpublished doctoral dissertation, The University of Texas at Austin, Austin, TX. ' *This dissertation examines the travel behavior and attitudes of non-driving teens. One finding is that parental influence is an important factor in teens’ attitudes towards travel modes. '''OECD. (2004). Keeping Children Safe in Traffic. (Report No. ITRD-E120239). Paris, France: OECD. Kurz, D. (2000). Work-Family issues of mothers of teenage children. Qualitative Sociology, 23(4), 435-451. ''' *This paper addresses the question of how families manage the after-school care of younger (11-14) and older (15-17) teenage children. The author examines how mothers of teenage children view their after-school care, and how they coordinate their paid work and their family responsibilities to accommodate the lives of their older children. One finding is that mothers find time spent in the car with their teenage children is an essential way to stay in touch with their teens’ day-to-day lives. 1990s '''Gershuny, J. (1993). Escorting children: Impact on parental lifestyle. M. Hillman (ed.), Children, Transport and Quality of Life . London: Policy Studies Institute. Hillman, M. (1993). Children, transport and the quality of life. London: Policy Studies Institute. Hillman, M. (1999) The impact of transport policy on children's development Page. ' *The purpose of this speech is to place on the agenda an aspect of children's maturation into coping adults which to date has been largely overlooked. It is aimed at revealing how policies and practices in the transport and related spheres have had damaging affects on children. The author concludes with an outline of a strategy intended to return to children the wide range of opportunities that they need for their development outside the home which previous generations of children enjoyed. *'http://www.spokeseastkent.org.uk/mayer.htm Hillman, M., Adams, J., & Whitelegg, J. (1990). One false move: A study of children's independent mobility. London, U.K.: Policy Studies Institute. ' *The authors find that it’s not that fatality rates for children pedestrians have decreased because roads are safer, but because parents are not letting their children out on their own. '''McMeeking, D., & Purkayastha, B. (1995). 'I can't have my mom running me everywhere': Adolescents, leisure, and accessibility. ''Journal of Leisure Research, 27(4), 360-379. Rhodes-Thomann, S. (1997) Périurbanisation et mobilité quotidienne des femmes. les accompagnements d'enfants en voiture sur la commune de Venelles, and daily mobility of women, the exemple of women driving children in the Venelles town INRETS Report. (in French) 1980s Madden, & Janice Fanning. (1981). Why women work closer to home. Urban Studies, 18, 181-194. Rosenbloom, S. (1987). The impact of growing children on their parents' travel behavior: A comparative analysis. Transportation Research Record 1135, 17-25. 1970s Gurin, D. B. (1974). Travel patterns of suburban high school males and programs to increase their mobility. Transportation Research Record. 508, 1-12. Hillman, M., Henderson, I., & Whalley, A. (1973). Unfreedom road. New Society, 234-236. *